Gone Forever
by satins unknown angel
Summary: A girl popes up with new surprises that she brings along with her after the turtles save her from the Krangg. She shares feelings with three people she met during her crazy summer; Raph, Leo, and Dean Santre. But after her sister discovers the turtles and her friend, Arran, she had to flee out of the city to save them all. Jade x TMNT


"Young Blood!" called out Jade's father.

"Yes father?" Jade replied.

"Is your sister back yet?"

"No. She's still running around. She'll be back soon."

"You finished your training today?"

"Yes father," Jade said with a pause.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, um no."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Her father looked at her as she walked out of the room, stiff legged it seemed. She has had an issue with a boy at school who was stalking her and she didn't know what to do. Telling her father would be the biggest mistake of her life so she didn't do anything about it.

She passed her sister, Karai, in the hallway, slightly body chucking her, continuing out of the room. Karai stared at her as she left the house. Jade walked into the middle of the street and looked for the closest way to the rooftops. She saw a fire escape and climbed it. She reached the roof of the building and sat at the edge of the building. She crossed her legs and stared at the gorgeous sight of New York City. Then Karai started hollering at her from below.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!"

"I'm looking over the city for once in my life! Is that a crime now, too?!"

"It will be if u don't get your happy ass down here! I don't need to get dad involved do I?!"

"Give me a fucking minute! I want to see the damn city at night!"

"Let's go!"

Jade ignored her sister and walked off. Her sister went back home to tattle. Soon, Jade heard footsteps and looked behind herself. But she didn't get time to run away from the kidnapper that caught her in a bag. She growled and tried to struggle free, but they threw a smokebomb inside the bag, which put Jade into a deep sleep. An hour later, she was out of the bag, in a bed, covered by a blaket. She tried to look around, but she couldn't see a thing. The smokebomb's blinding powder was still in effect.

"Hi there," a guy's voice spoke to her sweetly.

"Hello?"

"How are you? Feeling better?"

"I suppose. I still can't see though. Who am I speaking to?"

"Michelangelo. What's your name?"

"Jade. And I like your name."

"Thanks. Yours is cool, too."

"MIKEY! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE NEEDS TO WAKE UP ON HER OWN!" a voice scolded from the other room.

"She's already awake!"

"What!?"

Another person came into the room, "Good Afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"Ummmm… Okay, I suppose."

"Mikey didn't disturb you did he?"

"Of course not."

"Ok. Well se need to clean your eyes out. Whatever is in them, will scar if we don't get it out."

"Alright. I never caught your name."

"Donatello. But everybody calls me Donnie."

"Neat."

Donatello put a solution in Jade's eyes, to clear all the residue of the blinding powder. Jade laid on her back and her and Mikey talked for a while before she got her sight back. But Mikey discovered Jade's special talent. She was also trained in the art of ninjitsu. Jade sat up as Mikey snuck out. He ran to the dojo, where there was some activity.

"LEO! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS! THAT GIRL WE SAVED KNOWS NINJITSU, TOO!"

Leo and Raph both pause, looking at Mikey. Raph took advantage of the unprepared Leo. He tried to flip Leo, but Leo was a little more aware of Raph and his idea and tripped him instead. Leo, Raph, and Mikey enter back into the room to see that Jade wasn't there. The three looked around, trying to find her, but they didn't look hard enough.

Jade waited for the right moment and landed on top of Leo, taking one of his blades. The boys stared at her as she was trying to process what she was actually seeing. Raph tried to take her head on, but failed when she slid right past him and toppled over Mikey. Leo was the only one standing at this point. He pulled out his katana and got in ready position. He blocked most of her attacks, until her last blow. She shoved him up against the wall as she stared at him with a fierce look. Leo could see and tell how she was feeling deep inside her just from looking into her eyes. She let up her position and backed off, then bowing, laying Leo's blade in front of her. The other boys looked at Leo, confused. He knelt down text to her and lifted up her look to his.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"You need to stay away from me. Please get away before I actually hurt you."

"No. I'm not moving. Not until you stand up with me. I won't feel safe if you don't get up and let me know you feel safe around my brothers. They won't hurt you. We understand you were just scared. We all do sometimes. And our scenes make us do crazy things. Me and my brothers know what it's like. We are ninjitstic artists as well. Settle down now."

"How can you forgive me that easily? I just tried to kill you with your own sword! You must be crazy. I swear to god, you need to get some sense knocked into you. Or maybe one of those three hit ya too hard."

"Actually, Splinter may have done that job. I wish it was me, personally. But, he's crazy now so, oh well," Raph remarked.

"Oh Master Splinter has to meet Jade! She'll love him!" Mikey commented.

"Well if we are taking her to meet Master Splinter, I suggest we leave all our weapons in here and make sure she doesn't get ahold of any because she'll regret it," Donnie added.

"Is it me, or does she look a lot like sensei's wife? Are you her younger, distant cousin or something?" Mikey asked.

"People can look a lot alike in the world. It doesn't mean they are related," Donnie said.

Jade looked at them with confusion. Mikey smiled as he saw Leo looking at Jade, stuck in a love struck gaze. Raph punched his arm and gave him a disapproving look and shook his head in disbelief. Leo looked at him hatefully, returning the hit, but harder. Raph growled and rubbed his arm where Leo punched him. Raph whapped Leo upside the head and Leo tackled him to the ground. Both started fighting. They jumped to their feet and began insulting one another.

"Oh come on you guys!" Donnie hollered.

"I told you to knock off that look!" Raph scolded

"Oh since when did you starting caring about anything but yourself, huh Raph?!" Leo snapped back.

"'Oh Fearless Leader' I've always cared! You just haven't noticed! God, you're just too busy admiring your disgusting reflection to see the real world! Maybe you shouldn't lead! How blind really are you?! Oh that's right! I forgot! You and your needs come first! Have you ever been in any of our shoes for once?! Maybe we have it harder! You're so selfish!"

"What, so I can't be happy either?! Just cause you don't wanna be happy, doesn't mean we stop too!"

"What's going on?" Jade asked, stepping between the two.

"Nothing…" Leo muttered, glaring at Raph.

"You guys sure?"

"Yes Ms. Nosey!" Raph barked.

"Hey-"

"Excuse me? How bout you say that to my face, not the back of my head, tough guy! Cause I'll straiten that mouth you got!" Jade said, interrupting Leo and his "Protective Boyfriend" act.

The three boys looked at Jade. They realized she wasn't some joke. She was serious. Raph tried to attack her, but she dodged his attack and tripped him. He threw his Sai at her foot, but she jumped, grabbed the Sai and landed over him. His frightful body laid between her feet. He flinched as she threw the Sai near his head and stared at him angrily.

"Now, if you ever pull a fucking stunt like that again, I'll have your head. Got me?!" Jade said growling.

Raph gave her a pissed off look as she stepped back and he sat up. She offered him her hand and he took it. The boys were shocked. Raph finally found his match. Jade had patients. Raph was aware of Jade's strength. He understood and nodded.

"I got ya," he said calmly.

Jade pulled him to his feet and he looked straight ahead to see Splinter slightly nodding his head in amazement. All four of the boys led Jade into the dojo. Jade met Master Splinter before saying goodbye to the boys. As she climbed out of the sewer's man hole, her phone rang. It was Jason. He was a boy from school who absolutely adored Jade. She answered.

"You still coming over tonight? Me and the boys are kinda counting on it. You're out mentor."

"I'll be there shortly. I just woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes ago?! Why the hell were ya sleepin'?!"

"Long story. Just chill out. I'll be there soon."

Jade hung up the phone and snuck into her house through her bedroom window. Her sister and father gave up the search, shorty, like always. She grabbed her bag and headed out. She spent the night with Jason and his friends. Lucky her, there were plenty of her girls there so she wasn't all alone with a bunch of horny, drunk boys. They all went out to a lake to party. Jade stepped from the crazy mess and sat on a log away from the party, barely touched by the light of the fire. Her friend, Angie, sat next to her a few minutes later.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're sitting over here, alone, away from all the fun. Did Jason do something wrong?"

"What does Jason have to do with this?"

"Well, he likes you a lot."

"Go figure. He probably only invited me to get me drunk so he can get down my pants without a trouble. Great…"

"Naw. I don't think he will do that. You just need to lay your boundaries right now and I'll keep an eye on you. So you got no worries."

"Thanks Angie. You're always there for me."

"Yeah. Now don't be a bump on a log for too long. Kay?"

"Alright."

Angie laid her hand on Jade's shoulder and walked away. Jade looked down at her folded hands. She thought about the four turtles who saved her. But she thought more about Raph and Leo. How come they seemed different from the rest of them? Leo was so sweet and Raph was mean. He didn't seem to care for his other brothers' feelings. Leo seemed nice and caring. He gave her a look of relief when she had dropped his sword. He looked like some sort of love bug. She realized she has a crush on him. But she liked Raph a bit too. Raph seemed a lot like her. He was aggressive, violent, and somewhat careless. He would be someone who was loyal inside. He gave her a look of hatred when she had him on the floor, between her feet. He seemed shocked and scared at the same time. Jade looked up at the stars, cutting off her thinking.

"Hey, why aren't you with your friends?"

"Oh, what? Oh. Sorry Jason. I was just… Stargazing…."

"You don't have to lie to me… You wanna go home, huh?

"No. Of course not. I just like to ponder. I'm good at it. I'm just going through something right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I also heard that you're gonna teach a defense class with some Arran guy huh?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah. I'll be starting tomorrow actually."

"Oh. Well, good luck to you then."

"Thanks."

"Do you want a ride home then?"

"No way. I ain't leaving the party."

"Ok then."

Jade walked up behind Angie, pulling her aside. Jade grabbed her hand as they walked into the woods nearby. Angie stared at Jade as they hid. Jade made sure nobody followed them and returned back to Angie.

"What's going on? Did that old boy try something on you? Do I need to neuter the bastard? Cause so help me-"

"-No! I need you do Jason while meet someone for a minute. Okay?" Jade interrupted.

"Owww! How cute is he?"

"Ewww, no. Me and him are just friends."

"Okay. If you say so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I promise. I hope you find your Romeo. That's all."

"Thanks Angie. You're always there for me."

"Go get him tiger!"

"Hah! I will!"

Angie threw Jade her car keys, and Jade walked to the car and drove off. She rushed into the city and parked the car on the curb next to the building she was kidnapped by. She went on top of a roof from the fire escape. Soon, she heard a rock bounce around on the concrete of the roof. She quickly grabbed her face mask, like Karai's, which was like their father's, the Shredder. She put her hair up in a fast bun and pulled a small sword out of her bag. She tossed the bad in an abandon, blocked vent. She looked around for the source of the noise. A shadow came out, dressed in knight-like armor. She stared at it as it pulled out its Sais. She was surprised. The other vigilante was ninjitstic as well. She realized they had Sais. Raph also had Sais. But that couldn't be him, could it? She ignored that idea and started a fight, but the opponent threw throwing stars, which really starting the fight. She dodged the flying stars and ran at the disguised fighter. He jumped on to a higher part of the building and Jade followed, sword ahead of her. She body slams the person into a vent.

"Stay out of my city, punk," Jade threatens in a different tone of voice.

The person shoves her back and jumps into the night. Jade goes to the vent where her bag is and grabs it. She pulls her ringing phone, answering it. It was Angie.

"Jade! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" Angie asked, sounding like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes! I'm fine! What's wrong?"

"We just got a news feed about some night watcher thing going on in the city. It was near your house. Maybe about a block away."

"What happened?"

"It says two disguised vigilantes were fighting on a rooftop. I guess they found throwing stars there, so their guessing they must be ninjas. But nobody knows. These are just continuous reports."

"I'm on my way now, so chill. I left the city about a minute ago. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. By the way, Jason found out you left so I told him you forgot something at your house and needed to go and grab it. He also got concerned why you didn't drive your own car, even though you came with me."

"Well tell him to hold on to his pants. I'll take care of it when I get there."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Jade looked at her phone. It was doing its own thing. She tried to stop it, but typing came up on the screen. It said, "We aren't going to go viral are we?" Jade became confused and threw the phone in the passenger seat next to her bag. She hid her gear under a sweatshirt. The phone began to ring and she answered, thinking it was Angie again.

"I told you I'd be there soon! I'm gonna kick his ass if he doesn't shut the hell up!"

"What are you talking about?" responded the person on the other line.

"Donnie?"

"Good guess. Can't believe you remembered me."

"Why are you calling me? Something wrong?"

"No, just need to make sure you ain't got any pics of us on your phone so just leave your phone alone as I work this out real quick."

"You bastard! Get out of my phone! Creep!"

"Just calm down. I'm not snooping."

"Yes you are! What do you think you're doing right now?!"

"Okay. I get it. But still. Just chill."

"So will I ruin your whole 'hack my phone' business by pilling out the battery?"

"Yes!-" Donnie said as Jade's phone went offline.

Jade showed up at the lake and joined the party again. She showed up at the defense class the next day. Her and her co-worker, Arran, taught their morning classes. Afterwards, they had lunch together so they could visit and get to know one another. They discovered that they both know ninjitsu. He was nineteen. She was a sophmore, now turning into a junior. It was sort of odd for her to teach little kids. While teaching the kids during that summer before junior year, she met an uncle of a girl she helped extra. The uncle's name was Dean. He asked Jade to accompany him and Molly, the girl, for dinner. She joined them. The seven-year-old girl was so excited to have her instructor for dinner. Jade spent more time with Dean and Molly, eventually falling in love with Dean. They date for about three months before school starts and she finds out that he is her French teacher. He knew it all along, but she didn't have a clue. They break up because Jade knew it was too risky for both of them. Dean tried to convince Jade to stay with him, but when she said no, he didn't like it and never stopped flirting her.

Jade began sneaking out more at night, protecting the city. Leo caught the flow of it and started taking his brothers out more. Jade lead a team of foot into an alleyway for practice of controlling them and working with them, like her father told her to do. During her training session, she ran into some robots, but not hers or the clans. She had been watching the things for about six weeks now and she figured out that they were aliens in disguise. She was planning to attack them, but the boys popped out of the middle of nowhere and began attacking the robots. Leo spotted Jade and started showing off. Raph saw Jade as well and started competing with Leo. Mikey and Donnie looked up and saw Jade with her clan. The two continuing their fighting, ignoring Leo and Raph's stupidity. Jade smirked and walked off. After the aliens were all defeated, Leo and Raph began fighting. They finally got to the point where they gave up and the four boys went home. Leo walked the city that night. Raph wasn't far behind him either.

Jade was with someone on a roof ledge. They were talking. But when Jade tried to walk away, the guy tried to stop her and they began to argue. Soon they were screaming before the guy wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away. Leo and Raph decided to help her. Raph tackled the guy and Leo tried to lead Jade away from the situation, but she fought back. She grabbed Raph off of the guy, Arran. The two were full on, at one another. Jade sat on top of Arran as she tied his hands and feet together so he couldn't go after Raph again. Jade also helped Leo do the same with Raph.

"Ready for some real fun Leo?" Jade said, catching her breathe.

"Absolutely not…" Leo whined.

"Well, buckle up cause we have to put up with the retard twits."

"But, I don't wanna."

"I don't wanna doo a lot of things either, but I do them anyway. Like this. I'd personally love to see those idiots chase one another's shadow and then argue who's is whose while their shadows are both combined."

"So, what are we doing?"

"I'm untying the retards."

"Oh. Okay."

Jade warned both of them, as she was untying them, to behave and not try and kill one another. But, of course, it never got though their thick skulls and Raph felt froggy enough to test Jade again. Raph death stared Arran and when the time was right, he attacked Arran.

"OH SHIT!" Arran screamed.

"OH FUCK! RAPH NO!" Jade scolded.

"RAPH! DON'T DO IT, BRO!" Leo yelled.

"OH GOD!" Arran shrieked.

"GO, ARRAN! GO!" Jade warned, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, YOU LOW LIFE BITCH! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Raph hollered.

"GOOD TURTLE! OH GOD! DOWN TURTLE! DOWN!" Arran screamed as Raph tackled him down to the ground.

"GOD DAMN IT, RAPH!" Jade scolded.

"RAPH, BEHAVE!" Leo barked.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Raph growled.

Jade pulled Raph off of Arran and pinned him to the ground. Leo restricted Arran back also. Suddenly, Karai peered over the edge of the building, leading jade's team.

"Jade, what's going on here? And what are those things?!" Karai asked.

"Oh, ummmm… These are some friends of mine, I guess."

"Oh great, Jade. Say goodbye to your friends, we're going home. NOW"

"Alright."

The girls went home and Jade went straight up to her room. After everyone was asleep, Jade snook out her window to Leo, who she didn't even know was coming to see her. She smiled as he hugged her in relief that she was okay.

"Well, this is new," Jade smiled when Leo stepped back from the hug.

"I just had to do that. Sorry."

"No, its fine."

Leo stepped forward and looked down at Jade. He kissed her, but she didn't stop him. She hugged him one last time before he left. Leo didn't stop thinking about the kiss, neither did Jade. It was so weird to kiss a mutant. She didn't care. Nobody knew so she didn't have to explain herself any either.

A week later, Jade's father, the Shredder, threatened that if Jade ever saw the boys again, he would kill them. Later that night, Jade snuck out and went to the lair. She explained to Leo that they needed to stay underground until she tells them otherwise. She told him her plan of running away for a few months, until the whole situation blows over.

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Any ideas?"

"I'm not saying. All you need to know is that, I'll be gone for a few months. When I get back, I'll make sure it's safe for you guys to be out and I'll let you know. Okay? I'll be back soon."

Jade and Leo hugged and Jade headed out. Raph caught her in the tunnel and she explain everything she did with Leo. Raph became depressed while hearing the news. Jade kissed his cheek, hugged him, and left. Jade grabbed her duffle and headed out for her destination.


End file.
